Z I
The Search for Hopsalot … One morning, Hopsalot went on a walk with Eleanor and Kisha. Then he saw a very tall tree. ‘’Let’s see who can climb the highest,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Okay,’’ Eleanor agreed. So Hopsalot went first. Eleanor and Kisha followed close behind. It seemed like Hopsalot was an excellent climber, for he went ahead of the others and reached the top of the tree. And Hopsalot couldn’t have been more pleased with himself; he did wonderful! ‘’I did it!’’ Hopsalot shouted. ‘’I made it to the top!’’ And then Hopsalot climbed back down. ‘’Wow, Hopsalot, you’re good at that,’’ Eleanor observed. ‘’I know,’’ Hopsalot explained. ‘’I am very good at climbing!’’ Just then, a blue spaceship started floating toward them. An alien grabbed Hopsalot and took him inside the spaceship. ‘’Help! Help!’’ ''Hopsalot cried. Eleanor and Kisha were shocked, because they had never seen an alien up close before. Then the spaceship started floating away. Kisha and Eleanor had to follow the spaceship to save Hopsalot, but soon the spaceship vanished. Hopsalot had been kidnapped! … Forty-five minutes later, Hopsalot found himself in a strange new place. Clearly, the inhabitants in the spaceship were just two aliens, and Hopsalot had never seen them before, but he didn’t want to think about that. He was in a house! Hopsalot saw that the walls were yellow, and that there was a staircase leading down to a lower level of the building. He had never been in here before, and he thought he was all alone. Hopsalot heard a voice call out, ‘’Why, hello there!’’ He shivered and cried, thinking that there was a stranger in the house. But it was…Angelia Ballerina! She was pink, donning a tutu of the same color worn especially for dancing. Angelina was a talented dancer, and she was perhaps even better than all her friends. ‘’Calm down,’’ Angelina said when she saw Hopsalot crying. ‘’Who are you?’’ ‘’I’m…I’m Hopsalot…’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’This house…it’s very nice, isn’t it?’’ said Angelina. ‘’Yes,’’ admitted Hopsalot. ‘’Thank you,’’ Angelina gushed. ‘’What do you do?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’I ''dance!’’ ''Angelina replied. ‘’Why do you ask that?’’ ‘’Just wondering,’’ answered Hopsalot hastily. ‘’And I wonder where you live?’’ said Angelina. ‘’I live in the Jumpstart world…’’ Hopsalot said nervously. ‘’Cool!’’ Angelina cried. ‘’Maybe I’ll come visit one day, Hopsalot.’’ ‘’I guess…’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’I am very glad you’re here,’’ said Angelina. ‘’My teacher usually holds ballets at my school!’’ ‘’Can I join, too?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’The ballet is for ''girls, ''not boys,’’ Angelina reminded her. ‘’Ohhhhh…’’ was Hopsalot’s disappointed answer. ‘’And besides, my teacher wouldn’t like it,’’ Angelina added. ‘’But if you want to dance, I could give you lessons. After all, it wouldn’t hurt….’’ ‘’Really?’’ asked Hopsalot hopefully. ‘’Sure!’’ replied Angelina. ‘’Why not? I am talented, and I could easily know some good dance moves! Should I train you?’’ ‘’No training needed,’’ replied Hopsalot. ‘’You are just going to ''teach ''me some dance moves, not train me to show how to do them properly….’’ Angelina was confused. ‘’It’s the same thing,’’ she insisted. ‘’Um, well, I haven’t been an excellent dancer…’’ admitted Hopsalot. ‘’Oh, wait! I forgot to ask your name,’’ Angelina cried. ‘’What’s your name?’’ ‘’Hopsalot,’’ replied Hopsalot. ‘’Hopsalot, you can learn to dance with me,’’ Angelina bragged. ‘’Do I ''have ''to be in a ballet?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’It doesn’t ''have ''to be a ballet,’’ responded Angelina. ‘’And I---wait a minute! I already told you that I don’t think my teacher would appreciate seeing ''you ''in the ballet’’ ‘’Because it’s for girls,’’ Hopsalot realized. ‘’Exactly,’’ confirmed Angelina. ‘’Well, I should just teach you some dance moves, because I’m eager to show my talent of dancing, so follow me.’’ … Meanwhile, Kisha and Eleanor stumbled upon a house. Then they saw Nermal and Arlene nearby. Nermal was apparently the opposite of Garfield, because he was cuter than him. That, of course, made Garfield very jealous. And Arlene was Garfield’s girlfriend, although they only spoke privately, rarely interacting with other people. ‘’Why, hello! I’m Nermal,’’ said Nermal. ‘’And I’m Arlene,’’ explained Arlene. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ ‘’Well, we’re looking for our friend Hopsalot…’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’Hopsalot?’’ said Nermal. ‘’Doesn’t he have a green/blue shirt?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ replied Eleanor and Kisha. ‘’That’s him,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’I think we know a way to bring you to him,’’ Nermal said confidently. ‘’You do?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Oh, yeah!’’ replied Arlene. ‘’But, first…’’ She whistled for Odie, and he came almost instantly. Odie was sticking his tongue out and drooling. He also was a friend of Garfield, and he even lived in the house with him, even though the two were envious of each other. ‘’''Bark! Bark!’’ ''went Odie, excitedly. ‘’Oh, how in the world would ''he ''get us to Hopsalot?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’He’s very fast,’’ Nermal explained. ‘’Faster than G-A-R-F-I-E-L-D,’’ added Arlene. ‘’Why are you spelling it?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’I don’t know, no reason,’’ Arlene said sheepishly. ‘’But Odie can get you to your friend, no problem.’’ ‘’Uh…he might run off on us,’’ Kisha feared. ‘’Don’t worry, Odie would not get distracted today,’’ Nermal reassured them. ‘’But how come you chose ''him?’’ ''Eleanor asked suspiciously. ‘’You want to get to Hopsalot?’’ asked Nermal. ‘’Yeah,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’Then I suggest ride on Odie or go on foot,’’ Arlene declared. ‘’Your choice; it’s up to you.’’ ‘’Hmm…’’ Eleanor and Kisha replied, thinking. They were still uncertain about Odie giving them a ride. Sure, Odie was very fast, if you looked very closely, but still, Eleanor and Kisha didn’t know how else they would be able to get to Hopsalot. ‘’Okay, we’ll ride on Odie,’’ Kisha finally said. ‘’Great!’’ Nermal and Arlene cheered. ‘’Good luck,’’ said Nermal. ‘’And I hope you find Hopsalot,’’ concluded Arlene. ‘’Thanks!’’ Kisha and Eleanor replied. So Odie let them get on his back, and he eagerly started off. He went at a bewildering speed, all the while panting excitedly. Kisha and Eleanor were excited, but a little nervous, too. They knew that Odie was excitable, and they didn’t want him to increase his excitement level too much. Luckily, it was only a thirty-minute ride. Odie got Eleanor and Kisha off his back and barked good-bye, and disappeared. Then Eleanor and Kisha saw that they were in Wuzzleburg! They saw Wubbzy, who was trying to bounce on a trampoline. He felt himself rising into the air…and then landed hard on the ground. ‘’Oh, no,’’ Eleanor worried. ‘’Doctor Flooey might know what to do,’’ she added hopefully. So Eleanor and Kisha took Wubbzy to Doctor Flooey’s office. Doctor Flooey was a wise doctor who was very serious when it came to medical work. He treated patients like Wubbzy and Daizy, and without a doubt, he knew all kinds of injuries and illnesses, as a doctor should. Doctor Flooey was more than welcome to check out Wubbzy’s head. ‘’This is simply ‘brain injury’,’’ Doctor Flooey explained. ‘’''GASP!’’ ''went Eleanor and Kisha. ‘’That can’t be true!’’ cried Kisha. ‘’I’m a professional doctor,’’ Doctor Flooey said firmly. ‘’Wubbzy might even be getting amnesia, which is something that happens when someone’s brain runs out of memory, and that person doesn’t even know his surroundings or even himself.’’ ‘’That is serious, Doctor Flooey,’’ Eleanor said with sadness. ‘’Yes, it is,’’ agreed Doctor Flooey. ‘’You don’t even want to know ''how ''long Wubbzy lived without amnesia. Now, it seems like it will begin any minute.’’ Sure enough, it didn’t take long before Wubbzy began acting different than usual. ‘’Where am I?’’ he asked. ‘’What am I doing here?’’ ‘’It’s pretty severe,’’ Doctor Flooey said, ‘’that brain injury, and you can see that Wubbzy will act not like his usual self, but as a different person.’’ ‘’Doctor Flooey, you think Wubbzy will recover?’’ Eleanor wanted to know. ‘’It only ends when someone hits Wubbzy in the head,’’ Doctor Flooey concluded. ‘’We’ll leave now,’’ Kisha said nervously, and she and Eleanor left the doctor’s office quickly. ‘’I do not know where I am…’’ Wubbzy said woozily. Doctor Flooey was right: that brain injury was worrisome, indeed. … Meanwhile, Angelina Ballerina was showing Hopsalot some dance moves. Hopsalot followed her lead. He soon realized that dancing wasn’t so hard! Angelina’s teacher might not think the same, however. After all, Hopsalot did not belong in a ballet, but it didn’t matter because he was doing very good at coping Angelina’s moves. After four minutes of dancing, Hopsalot said, ‘’Wow! That is cool!’’ ‘’I told you dancing wasn’t that bad,’’ Angelina boasted. Funshine Bear, Cheer Bear, Wish Bear, Share Bear, Harmony Bear, and Tenderheart Bear came along to marvel at Angelina and Hopsalot’s dancing. ‘’Wow!’’ Funshine Bear cheered. ‘’Angelina, you are an excellent dancer!’’ Wish Bear commented. ‘’Oh, yes!’’ Angelina replied. ‘’Thank you.’’ ‘’I can dance, too,’’ Cheer Bear cried. ‘’Oh, really?’’ Angelina asked eagerly. ‘’Yeah, check it out!’’ boasted Cheer Bear. Then she started twirling beautifully. ‘’Oh, ''that’s brilliant!’’ ''Tenderheart Bear said. ‘’Bravo! Bravo!’’ cheered Funshine Bear. ‘’You dance well, too?’’ added Hopsalot. ‘’Yes, I do,’’ said Cheer Bear. … The next morning, the Care Bears, Angelina, and Hopsalot were ready to dance some more. Unbelievably, Funshine Bear was the greatest dancer out of all the Care Bears. The other Care Bears clapped and cheered as she danced alongside Angelina. ‘’Go, Funshine Bear!’’ Harmony Bear called. ‘’Yeah!’’ Wish Bear added. ‘’Marvelous! That’s marvelous!’’ Tenderheart Bear observed. Funshine Bear loved all the praise; it made her smile and dance even more beautifully. When all the dancing was over, the Care Bears clapped some more. ‘’Thank you!’’ Funshine Bear said with a bow. ‘’You’ve been a great crowd,’’ Angelina added. Even Hopsalot was watching. He didn’t know that Funshine Bear could dance just as well as Angelina. You would be surprised if Funshine Bear actually did a dancing show with Angelina! … Eleanor and Kisha were still looking for their friend Hopsalot. Just then, they came along Paco, a parrot who loved to imitate other people. ‘’''Brawk! ''Greetings, people!’’ Paco squawked. ‘’What is your name?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’What is your name?’’ Paco repeated. ‘’Okay, just say your name,’’ Kisha ordered. There was no need for Paco to repeat her right now. ‘’''Awk! ''My name is Paco,’’ screeched Paco happily. ‘’I am Maya’s pet!’’ ‘’Who’s Maya?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’She’s the girl who lives with me,’’ explained Paco. ‘’Well, we’re looking for our friend Hopsalot,’’ affirmed Kisha. ‘’I hope parrots are smart,’’ Eleanor added. ‘’''Awk, ''they are!’’ Paco said. ‘’You see, Hopsalot is with the Care Bears and Angelina Ballerina. I saw it on TV. SQUAWK!’’ ‘’Really?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’''Brawk, ''of course,’’ replied Paco. ‘’We need Hopsalot so we can return to the Jumpstart world,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’''Awk! ''Jumpstart,’’ remarked Paco. ‘’Yes, do you know it?’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’''Squawk, ''yes, I do!’’ said Paco. ‘’It’s where you live, right? ''Awk!’’ ‘’Yep,’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’Well, squawk, ''that’s really neat!’’ screeched Paco. ‘’You know Hopsalot, right?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’Yep,’’ said Paco. ‘’He’s your friend.’’ ‘’Right!’’ Kisha replied. ‘’Oh, my ''squawk!’’ ''the parrot cried. ‘’That’s true?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’''BRAWK! AWK!’’ ''Paco went. ‘’You sure are noisy,’’ Kisha replied. ‘’''Squawk, ''no problem with that,’’ replied Paco. ‘’But your friend, Hopsalot, he’s missing, right? ''Squawk!’’ ‘’Yeah, and take us to him!’’ ordered Kisha. ‘’''Squawk, ''as you wish,’’ agreed Paco. Then he started flying, and Kisha and Eleanor followed him. … Meanwhile, Hopsalot and Angelina were still hanging out with the Care Bears. The Care Bears admired Angelina’s dance skills. ‘’I’ve been good at it since I was a little girl,’’ Angelina boasted. ‘’''Wow!’’ ''cried the Care Bears. ‘’That must make you talented,’’ Funshine Bear remarked. ‘’Ever since childbirth, I’ve always dreamed of being in a ballet show,’’ Angelina pondered. ‘’And so, my wish came true! Ever since then, I’ve always put on ballet shows, practically every year.’’ ‘’Ohhh…’’ Tenderheart Bear replied. ‘’Wow, Angelina, I didn’t know you liked ballet,’’ Harmony Bear said. ‘’I don’t ''like ''it, I ''love ''it!’’ emphasized Angelina. ‘’You see my excellent dancing skills?’’ she asked quickly. ‘’Totally,’’ Harmony Bear replied. ‘’And Funshine Bear, you did great earlier at dancing,’’ added Angelina. ‘’Oh, yeah,’’ Wish Bear realized. ‘’You can’t forget that,’’ wisecracked Share Bear. ‘’Thank you, Angelina!’’ Funshine Bear replied. ‘’Maybe I’ll be your dancing partner.’’ ‘’That would be wonderful,’’ said Angelina. ‘’But, are you ''sure ''you’re an excellent dancer, like me?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ replied Funshine Bear. ‘’Amazing,’’ said Hopsalot. ‘’Breathtaking!’’ Cheer Bear piped up. ‘’Yeah, it’s breathtaking, all right,’’ agreed Funshine Bear. Just then, Eleanor and Kisha came up to the scene with Paco. The sight of a parrot caught Hopsalot off guard. ‘’Why did you bring along this parrot?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Because he was helpful!’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’Yeah?’’ Hopsalot asked doubtfully. ‘’SQUAWK! You gotta admit it, it’s true,’’ said Paco. ‘’And you’re here to save me!’’ added Hopsalot. ‘’Yes,’’ Eleanor agreed. ‘’I’m so glad!’’ Hopsalot commented. ‘’I want to go back to the Jumpstart world.’’ ‘’So do we,’’ agreed Eleanor and Kisha. ‘’Hopsalot, thank you for hanging out,’’ said Funshine Bear. ‘’Thank you,’’ said Hopsalot. And with that, Hopsalot, Eleanor, and Kisha started heading back to their home. THE END Category:199999999999999999999999999